


Kohnecshonz.

by hasenfu (HolyMad)



Series: Me? Canon Compliant?? It's more likely than I thought! [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ADHD Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Autistic Alec Lightwood, Canon Compliant, Downworlder Dad Magnus Bane, Future Fic, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mental Health Issues, Mother Hen Alec Lightwood, POV Alternating, POV Third Person Limited, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Someone bound to him would be nice, Someone willing to deal with his obsessive mother henning would be nice, Soul Bond, hints of - Freeform, idk if it comes across explicitly but, on both sides because these two are a mess, via locket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/hasenfu
Summary: Okay full offense can the jalecs and book stans fuck off. For the record this is still show canon. Like, both canons are so deeply flawed. But what I picked, all belongs to the show. Book canon has its own fandom. It's called "The Mortal Instruments (All Media Types)" Filter on that and don't touch this fic. Thanks.For example Alec is about 30. Not 17. He also has brown/green/hazel eyes and not blue like some baby.SUMMARY:Alec found a cute lock for the two of them. On a magical market.So it puts them in a soul bond.A small problem(?) : Alec already has an artificial soul bond.(Yes, Magnus is still hw of b. Why would he give up his children. Makes no sense. The whole season 4 made no sense. Just make an open ending like all other shows on netflix. -.-Or just quit before the drug nonsense. #WouldntItBeNice)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, implied former Alec Lightwood & Jace Lightwood
Series: Me? Canon Compliant?? It's more likely than I thought! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806163
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Kohnecshonz.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The New York Shadow Market (Featuring Protective Alec Lightwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891772) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



> I've been told that the author of the insp ships jalec. Which is kinda ironic since this is p much an anti-jalec, alec-stan-level neutral fic.  
> But, I'm fair, won't say I came up with this on my own. The link will stay.

Alec's parabatai rune buzzes and he feels a "Finally." coming through, accompanied by a sigh.

Shortly after: a piercing pain that makes Alec wince and the rune fades. He can't feel Jace. 

Magnus looks worried, having just *accidentally* soulbonded with a shadowhunter who honestly _winces_ right after.

"Are you okay?" 

He's answered with a frown and a raised finger.

"I am but, if I think what happened did happen, then there's one unhappy blonde shadowhunter soon."

He takes out his phone to text Jace but it doesn't go through. He's blocked.

What does Andrew have to do with their soulbond or the lock?

"Alec, you're scaring me a little what's wrong?"

Magnus isn't sure if he should just portal away, into a club or just home or portal the alcohol directly into his blood right here.

"My little ex-parabatai could feel this new soulbond and broke off our connection, now that I have a new person to bother. He also blocked my phone number. So... have fun, I'm now hyperfixating on your wellbeing instead." 

"Alec, I'm so sorry. It-" 

Alec lifts his hand again.

"You stop that 'I'm too much for people!!!' nonsense right now. Because as you can see, same."

He lifts his shirt and, yep, empty space where his parabatai rune blocked half of his lower belly - which to be honest infuriated him often enough in battle when he couldn't put a fighting rune there. There should be a law for permanent runes on the back of a person only. 

"But don't you miss Jace? You were bonded for more than half your life, Alexander."

This man is incredible! He just lost his soulmate! That's not a thing he should wipe off! 

Alec blinks at him.

"Yeah and not a second too long. No more weird thoughts about naked woman, no more phantom pain because he again had to show off and it didn't work out. Oh, this means, that I might know when you drink, Magnus. Just so you're aware. But also know when you feel bad, so I'll do my best to prevent the _self-medication_ , as you call it." 

Oh. Oh _no_. That's a lot. But-

"Does that mean I know whenever you feel bad, too?"

Because in a healthy relationship this would go both ways, mister. 

Ah, now Alec's eyes almost plop out.

"Oh, that's indeed a good situation to go Oh no. Alright how do I get this lock off?" 

Alec starts interspecting the lock but it fused together. Maybe Magnus might be able to break it off with all the Edom energy seething inside of him. But he'd prefer not to. He doesn't even know what kind of magic this is and he doesn't want to offend anyone powerful enough to manufacture this.

It looks adorable but Alec is absolutely incapable of breaking seelie magic. Or rather the Queen might find out and torture them to death with a wave of her hand. So Magnus snorts. "Mh, so you can baby me but I don't get to fuss over you?"

Alec just pouts.

"My dearest husband, we made several pledges about this being mutual. Do we have to recite them?" 

Tears start falling from Alec's eyes.

"I'm so sorry I just thought the lock was gorgeous. I didn't think it would lock you into my brain. You already have enough going on - you don't need my baggage on top. You don't deserve this." 

Magnus steps close, feeling the sorrow already.

"Alexander, my love. I am a centuries old warlock. You can't really think that I am pulling the short straw in this."

It's been years of work and Alec is still carrying the world on his shoulders. 

"Stop mocking me, you asshole, as if you don't try to adopt every rogue magical who you come across. And, yes, I guess mind reading is a thing now. You'll learn it soon, not very complicated when you know what to look for." Magnus has been acting like a litrle shit but now he's looking scared so Alec moves to hug him maybe. "Hey, no, this isn't bad. It's a bit scary but this will only strengthen our *bond*. Okay?" He shows Magnus a wet but cheeky grin. 

Magnus shouts ~~That was a bad pun!~~ in his mind and Alec laughs. Still, it's creepy that someone will know all his thoughts now. Alec answered a few times to things that Magnus thought were private, in just his own brain. Not anymore.

Alec closes the rest of the distance between them and gives him one of those Everything Will Be Fine hugs. "I'll help you. I love you," he mumbles into Magnus's hair. 

"I love you, too."

They hug and for the first time in a long while Magnus feels truly at peace.

"Alec?"

"Hm?" he just hums dazed. Alec must also feel this. This calmness.

"Are you aware that you risked your life for some shax demons?"

"Whadyou mean?"

"The market was full of warlocks, seelies and the occasional vampire and werewolf. There was no need to kill five shax demons with your bare hands plus a broken bottle of nice wine."

Alec pushes out of the hug and they feel the bond croaking like an old door. He stares at Magnus darkly but it's mostly funny that this kid thought he needed to take care of a hoard of demons.

"Okay first of all that's legit my job. Second, you could have joined after that first single one. But no one didn't. Because it's my job." He looks smug. Magnus wants the smug to vanish. Alec adds in a small voice "Plus keeping other shadowshunters from setting up another torturing jail. The one we burned down is enough."

"Alec."

"I was there first. Get a quicker reaction and next time you can play."

"Alec."

"Naw. We're both protective bastards and you'll just have to live with that."

~~By Lilith.~~

"Yeah. I still love you even though you watched me fight and didn't really help."

"I. I don't." ~~Love you. There's no love here. There. Now what. Gotcha.~~

Alec snickers. "That's okay I have enough love for both of us."

Magnus pokes out his tongue. ~~Kiddo~~.

Alec rolls his eyes. ~~Shut up grandpa.~~


End file.
